A Little of This, and a Little of That
by Charlotte688
Summary: A sweet fanfic about Charlie and Jody.
1. Vacation

Dropping her groceries on the kitchen counter, Jodie Sawyer hit the button on her answering machine.  
  
"You have 2 messages," it chimed happily in its monotone voice.  
  
It beeped and then, "Jodie! It's mom! You need to come visit. Oh! We have your plane tickets all ready for you. We got two so that you can bring Charlie with you. We know that you two aren't together anymore, but we want to see him again. He so sweet! Anyway, call us back as soon as you can!"  
  
Jodie laughed as she listened to the next beep. "Jodie, it's Charlie. We need to get together so we can talk about rehearsal times. Call me back when you get the time. Bye," the machine beeped and concluded. Jodie sighed recalling that Charlie had just joined Cooper Neilson's company with her. He hadn't been happy at ABC.  
  
She sighed again and picked up the phone. "Hi, it Jodie, is Charlie there? Yes, I'll hold," she switched the phone to her other ear as she began to unload her groceries.  
  
"Jodie! How are you?" came Charlie Sims' friendly voice from the other line.  
  
"Hey Charlie, I'm fine. Listen, my parents want us to come visit them in a week. They've already gotten us plane tickets. My mom wants to see you again. I think that Cooper will give us time off. He's usually pretty generous about it. And since you two are friends.just kidding!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! That would be so great! Your mom's too cool. Listen about rehearsal times, we need to get in more since we're gong to be dancing Romeo and Juliet together."  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking that we could practice during vacation. We have a studio in our house from my old dancing days. I could ask my mom to clean it up a little bit."  
  
"That sounds great!"  
  
They proceeded to coordinate the rest of the details. Then, Jodie put in a call to Cooper. She got his voicemail. "Listen Cooper, Charlie and I are going back home to visit my family. We're going to be practicing though, don't worry. We are going to leave this Sunday and we won't get back until the following Sunday. Have fun with the chorale! See ya soon," she explained and signed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~6 DAYS LATER~~~~~  
  
  
  
A taxi honked outside the apartment building and Jodie rushed out the door. She ran smack dab into Charlie on the sidewalk. "Oops! Sorry! I'm just a little nervous,"  
  
"Why? We're not dancing for the president or anything. We're just going to see your parents," said Charlie flashing his gorgeous smile.  
  
"I know, it's just that I haven't seen them for so long. I feel like I'm not going to know them," she said pulling her suitcase over to the trunk of the taxi.  
  
"It's okay, they're your parents. And, we're going to have a great time! We'll lay out in the sun and dance all vacation long!" he said hugging her reassuringly.  
  
"Yup, now let's get this show on the road!" she laughed and pulled him into the taxi with her.  
  
  
  
Not realizing that they were flying first class, they immediately got comfortable in their seats and proceeded to mess around with the channels on their headsets. They both found the same classical station and started to choreograph a ballet in their minds. The started to write down the details.  
  
"Wow Jodie, we should seriously show this to Cooper. He'd like it. Then, we could dance it together!" smiled Charlie putting the finishing touches on it as the plane landed. He helped her out of the plane and they walked into the main terminal and got their luggage. Then they immediately began to look for Jodie's parents.  
  
"Jodie! Over here!" yelled Mr. Sawyer. "Here, let me help you with those! 


	2. Dance Like You Feel

Jody ran up to her parents and hugged them immediately.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I missed you guys soooo much!"  
  
Charlie walked up behind her a minute later clutching their bags. "Hi Mrs. Sawyer. How are you?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Charlie! We're great! How are you?" she asked hugging him.  
  
"I'm good." He replied.  
  
Mr. Sawyer picked up two of the bags and headed towards the door. He motioned for them to follow him. Charlie caught up with him and helped him carry the rest of the bags out to the car. Jody and Mrs. Sawyer came a few yards behind talking in hushed voices.  
  
"Oh honey, Charlie is such a sweetheart. Why did you two ever break up?"  
  
"Cooper," answered Jody shortly.  
  
"Oh, I see. And you two are now dancing together? That should be fun. I cleaned up the studio for you." she said smiling mischeviously.  
  
"Mom! It's over between us. You of all people should know that… Don't look at me like that!" she protested and opened the car door. She climbed into the backseat of the Expedition and scooted over to the other side. Charlie slid in next to her.  
  
"See," he whispered, "It's okay. They're exactly the way you remember them," he smiled at her reassuringly and buckled his seatbelt.  
  
When they reached the house, they unloaded their bags and went inside.  
  
"Jody, why don't you go take Charlie to Brian's old room. Take your bags with you," her mother suggested and shooed them upstairs.  
  
Jody led the way up a large staircase and down a hall. She showed Charlie into her older brother's old room and showed him how the bathroom was connected to her room. Then she started to help him unpack. After they finished that, she led him down another hallway to the studio. It had a wood floor and mirrors on two walls and windows on the other two walls. There was a bar on one wall and a stereo next to it. In a pile next to the door were a bunch of old toe shoes and leotards.  
  
"Geeze, it's exactly how I remember it. Amazing…" she said looking around the room smiling.  
  
"It's great!" he answered. "I brought our music. We don't have to practice no-"  
  
"No! Let's. I really want to try this out together. 'Cause we haven't tried it together yet. We've only done our parts by ourselves. I'll go get changed," she said excitedly and left the room. He went to her brother's room and started to change into his ballet clothes. He grabbed his shoes and walked back into the studio. He walked in and found her on the floor stretching. She was wearing a black leotard with a skirt attached to it, white tights, and her hair was up in a bun. She was stretching her feet at the bar.  
  
God, she's gorgeous…he thought to himself. He put on his shoes and came up to the bar next to her and started to stretch. "Hey!" she said and started to do a few plies and such. He did likewise and after 10 minutes they were warmed up. He handed her a CD and she popped it into the stereo. Cooper's voice came on telling which part of the ballet the song was and how they should start. She and Charlie got into their positions and got ready for the music to start. Charlie had his hands on her waist ready to lift her.  
  
"And five…six…seven…eight…" Cooper's voice counted.  
  
Charlie lifted Jody and they started to do the balcony scene dance of Romeo and Juliet. Completely forgetting where they were and what they were doing, they danced. They danced and danced. Finally they got to the end of the song where they were supposed to kiss. He pulled her towards him and kissed her softly. The song ended and she pulled away.  
  
"There…that was good. Should we go onto the next song?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Sure…" he answered.  
  
"Jody!" came her mother's voice. "We're sending you two to a party at Elizabeth's house! You should go get ready!"  
  
"Alright!" she yelled back. "I guess we should go get ready. We can practice again tomorrow," she smiled at him, bit her lip, and started to walk to the door. He caught her hand and turned her and kissed her lightly. She pulled away and smiled at him again. She walked from the room and he followed her a minute later. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have the flu and it's hard to think. By the way, I just found out yesterday, that Charlie (Sascha Radetsky) is gay in real life. Why are all the cute ones always gay? Darn it! Oh well…here we go!  
  
  
  
  
  
Charlie walked to his room and heard the sound of the shower coming from the Jack and Jill bathroom connected between his and Jody's rooms. He knocked on the door and called "Jody! What am I supposed to wear? What kind of a party is this?" He heard the water turn off and a towel being pulled off of the towel bar. The door opened and Jody leaned out with a yellow fluffy towel wrapped around her.  
  
"It's just a party that Elizabeth's having because I'm in town. She's like that. Just wear whatever you would wear to one of the things after one of our shows. Like after the workshop. Okay? I'm taking my hair dryer and makeup and stuff into my room so you can use the shower if you want to." He nodded and she shut the door. He heard her padding back across the bathroom and clinking things around. As soon as he heard the click of her door, he opened the door and stepped into the bathroom. Blasted in the face by warm moist air, he set down his shampoo and washrag on the ledge. He turned on the water so it could get hot while he undressed. He took off his shirt and revealed a muscular chest and shoulders, not surprising on a guy who does ballet. He felt the water streaming in lines from the shower head with his hand. It was just right. He finished undressing and stepped into the sauna of hot water. The water ran paths down his back and through his hair. When he finished his shower, he pulled a towel off the rack hung on the wall next to the shower door. He wrapped it around his waist and started to pick up his things. The last thing he did before returning to his room, was to unlock the door to Jody's room. Jody, who was doing her makeup and needed something from the bathroom thought that he was dressed, so she opened the door to the bathroom. Charlie quickly turned around surprised.  
  
"Sorry!" exclaimed Jody and she turned to leave.  
  
"No! It's okay! I shouldn't have unlocked the door," he said like it was his fault.  
  
She smiled and said, "It's not like I haven't seen you in a towel before." She touched his shoulder gently, and he caught her fingers. He kissed each of them softly, and then moved to kiss her. Instead of letting him make all of the moves, she kissed him first.  
  
  
  
  
  
SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I JUST FEEL LIKE LEAVING YOU ALL HANGING! 


End file.
